wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft II
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft II Warcraft II Setup program (clicking the sound test button) *"Your sound card works perfectly." *"Enjoying yourself?" *"It doesn't get any better than this!" Human Alliance Peasant *"Ready to serve." *"Yes?" *"My lord?" *"What is it?" *"Hello." *"Okay." *"Right." *"Alright." *"Yes My lord!" *"Job's done." *"Oh, what?" *"Y—uh-huh." *"Now what?" *"More work?" *"Leave me alone!" *"I don't want to do that!" *"I'm not listening." Footman *"Awaiting orders." *"Your command?" *"Your orders?" *"Yes, sire?" *"Yes?" *"My lord?" *"Yes." *"Yes, my lord." *"As you wish." *"At once, sire." *"At your service." *"Make up your mind." *"Are you still touching me?" *"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" *"I do have work to do." *"'Join the army,' they said." (Reference to 'In The War Now') *"'See the world,' they said." (Reference to 'In The War Now') *"I'd rather be sailing." *"You played the shareware, now buy the game." (from the shareware version) *"In the retail version I'm much funnier." (from the shareware version) Elven Archer/Ranger *"I come to serve." *"Your Emminence?" *"Exalted one?" *"My sovereign?" *"Your wish?" *"Yes." *"By your command." *"For the Alliance." *"Move out." *"We must take action." *"Time is of the essence." *"Even elder races get tired of waiting." Knight/Paladin *"Ready to serve, my lord." *"Your majesty?" *"At your service." *"Sire?" *"What holds?" *"We move." *"In your name." *"For the king." *"Defending your honour." *"I need orders." *"Give me a quest!" *"Don't force me to run you through!" Gnomish Flying Machine *"I've got a flying machine!" *"Hello, sonny." *"Want me to fly?" *"Are you listening?" *''(distant)'' "I'm flying…" *''(distant)'' "Goodbye…" Dwarven Demo Squad *"Dwarfs ready." *"What do you want?" *"Ach?" *"Aye laddy." *"OK." *"Alright." *"Move out." *"Yes sir." *"I love blowin' things up!" *"Bombs are great!" *"Tilt one back with me, dog!" Mage *"Who summoned me?" *"What is it?" *"Do you need assistance?"" *"Your request?" *"As you wish." *"Very well." *"Alright." *"I'm a busy man." *"Don't anger me." *"I warned you." (thunder sound) Alliance Ships *"Captain on the bridge." *"Aye, captain?" *"Skipper?" *"Set sail?" *"Aye, aye, sir" *"Aye, Captain." *"Under way." *"Stop rocking the boat!" *"You're making me seasick!" *''(vomiting)'' Orcish Horde Peon *"Ready to work." *"Zug Zug." (from Caveman) *"Dabu." *"Lok'tar." *"What?!" *"Look out!" *"Missed me!" *"Hee hee hee! That tickles." (Reference to Tickle Me Elmo Doll) *"I would not do such things if I were you." *"My tummy feels funny." *''(burp)'' "'scuse me." Grunt *"Your command, master." *"Zug Zug." (from Caveman) *"Dabu." *"Lok'tar." *"Swobu" *"What?!" *"Look out!" *"Missed me!" *"Hee hee hee! That tickles." (Reference to Tickle Me Elmo Doll) *"I would not do such things if I were you." *"My tummy feels funny." *''(burp)'' "'scuse me." *"You're good looking for a human." *"You Buy the retail version, or I'll chop you up into little bits!" (from the shareware version) *"You buy full version. Pleeease?" *"You go buy now or I sing. (sings)' Troll Axethrower/Berserker *"New troll here!" *"D'you call me?" *"What you wan'me kill?" *"OK." *"Alright." *"You're the boss." *"D'you want axe?" *"I got axe for you!" *''(muttered curses)'' *"Say hello to my little friend!" Two-headed Ogre *"We're ready, master." "I'm not ready." *"Huh?" "What?" *"What?" "Huh?" *"Yes?" *"Master?" *"Okay." *"Yes, master." *"Alright." *"Yes, master." "I don't want to!" *"All right." "No, I'm hungry." *"This way." "No, that way." *''(burp)'' "He did it!" "No, he did it!" *''(fart)'' (Both laugh) Ogre Mage *"We're ready, master." *"Yes, master?" *"What?" *"Yes?" *"What is it?" *"Yes, master." *"Of course." *"Right away." *''(burp)'' "We did it." *"We're not brainless anymore." *"I've got the brains." "Nuh-uh!" Goblin Zeppelin *"Here I am." *"I can see my house!" *"I wish I had a weapon!" Death Knight *"I'm alive!" *"Yes?" *"Make it quick." *"Of course master." *"Very well." *"Grrr." *"I'm growing impatient." *"Don't push it." *"When my work is finished, I'm coming back for you." Goblin Sappers *"We're ready." *"What?" *"Yes?" *"Who is it?" *"Hello?" *"OK." *"Certainly." *"Yes, boss." *"Alright." *"We've got explosives!" *"KABOOOOOM!" *"(singing) Ooooh, it's beautiful!" Orc Ships *"Done building ship." *"Aye, minky?" *"Yes, Captain?" *"Ahoy." *"I would love to." *"You're the captain." *Crowd: "Yo ho!" *"Who wants to sing?" *''(Orcs singing)'' Heroes (Beyond the Dark Portal) Alleria *"What?" *"Well?" *"Hello?" *"Lets go." *"Follow me." *"Move it." *"Excuse me!" *"You never touch the other elves like that." *"Do that again and you'll pull back a stump!" Danath *"What?" *"Need something?" *"Bring it on." *"Follow me." *"Step aside, junior." *"Draw steel, boys." *"You're talking to me?" *"Hands off, grubber." *"Don't waste my time." Khadgar *"Hello?" *"Who's there?" *"Yes, what is it?" *"If I must." *"Alright, alright." *"Yes." *"Do you know who I am?" *"I'm very busy." *"Are you still here?" Kurdran *"What?" *"Aye?" *"Yes, lad?" *"Alright." *"Ach, OK." *"Yes, sir." *"I'll fling a hammer at you." *"You got a belly full of haggis." *"Ach, there is no hope for this lad." Turalyon *"I'm at your service." *"Command me." *"Orders, sire?" *"A noble quest." *"For Lothar." *"Of course, my king." *"Why must you torment me?" *"You think Lothar's death was my fault, don't you?" *"I challenge you, heathen!" Deathwing *"What?" *"Huh?" *"I'm waiting." *"Yes." *"Alright." *"Do you like fire?" *"I'm full of it!" *(sound of breathing fire) Dentarg *"Huh?" *"What do you want?" *"Yes?" *"At once, my master." *"For Ner'zhul." *"We're on our way." *"We don't understand." *"Are you opposing Shadowmoon?" *"Ner'zhul will have your head." Grom Hellscream *"Whaaat?" *"Tell me what to do." *"Yeees?" *"Take it." *"Slice and dice!" *"Time to die!" *"Welcome to my nightmaaaare!" *"(sings) I am Iron Man!" *"(sings) Feelings…" Korgath Bladefist *"Need a hand?" *"Yeah?" *"Huh?" *"I'm on it." *"Chop chop!" *"Yep." *"Stop it." *"You!" *"Do you feel lucky, punk?" Teron Gorefiend *"Greetings." *"Yeees?" *"What?" *"Immediately." *"Whatever you wish." *"I'd be delighted." *"That doesn't hurt." *"This is the reason I ended it all." *"Stop that incessant clicking!" Category:Warcraft II